


Life is Vampire

by Auburnt_Vixen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crossover, Vampire the Masquerade, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnt_Vixen/pseuds/Auburnt_Vixen
Summary: The Life is Strange Cast and what I would think they could be as Vampire Clans from Vampire the Masquerade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	Life is Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if there is anybody who enjoy(ed) both, but as I just GM a new group and always wanted to do this, here ya go.  
> ps just the ones i guess  
> i put it to mature as VtM is a mature game

Max Caulfield - True Brujah (cause time manipulation duh)

Chloe Price - Gangrel (cause just her character)

Victoria Chase - Brujah (because of her anger problems)

Kate Marsh - Salubri (cause wanna help)

Rachel Amber - The Ministry (cause when she is quite manipulating/idolizing)

Taylor Christensen - Nosferatu (sucks up and knows the gossip)

Courtney Wagner - Toreador (fashionista)

Warren Graham - Gargoyle (cause what else :P)

Nathan Prescott - Ventrue (typical)

Dana Ward - Malkavian (wiser than she lets on)

Brooke Scott - Tremere (her personality says it all)

Steph Gingrich - Hecata (cause as Dnd Geek she is propably the necromancer)

Juliet Watson - Lasombra (she doesnt stop before anything to achieve)

Alyssa Anderson - Banu Haqim (Justice is her theme)

Stella Hill - she seems like the typical Caitiff

lets say the jocks are just Ghouls :P


End file.
